


Henry Mills Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Henry Mills Relationship Headcanons

• you were in class with him  
• and quick to become close friends  
• you were the first one he told about the storybook  
• you were, he found out, one of the cursed people  
• after a while, he catches himself thinking about you whenever he needs motivation to try and find a way to break the curse  
• sometimes this caused henry to get frantic about breaking the curse  
• you’d ask why he was so wordked up about it  
• and he’d tell you he wants you to remember who you really are  
• how much more amazing you are than you believe, or remember  
• this would make you smile  
• and embrace him  
• while placing a small peck on his cheek  
• causing him to blush tomato red  
• a couple years after the curse was broken  
• when you were both in your early teens  
• you’d become an official couple  
• Since your both still pretty your when you get together  
• holding hands and pecks on the cheek would usually be all when it comes to PDA  
• In private his kisses would be shy and sweet  
• you were both quite open about your feelings for each other  
• whenever you’d cuddle, you’d lay your head on his lap as he read from his storybook to you  
• he would never really get jealous  
• he trusts and loves you  
• and you love him  
• he is sure you are his true love  
• his happy ending


End file.
